


[授权翻译]Just Kidding 咩咩坠地

by Shame_i_translate



Series: bleat [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Because baby goats are called kids, Biting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fauns & Satyrs, Fisting, Goats are still kinky as fuck, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, Lactation, Literal kids, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, ScentingWatersports, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Tidbitting, Your authors have a terrible sense of humor, erotic birth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自从Charles经历过他第一次成功的发情后已经将近一整年，当他身体孕育着沉甸甸的新生命的同时和Erik共同创造的生活也充满了爱。<br/>当然，平静无法永远保持下去。孩子们要来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Just Kidding 咩咩坠地

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Kidding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866984) by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red), [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 



> 注释：我们软软的羊宝宝们就是Wanda咩咩和Pietro咩咩啦。  
> 预警：1，Erik进行捕猎，因此有少量涉及动物死亡的情节。  
> 2，faun文化是充满着性欲文化的。本章有大量性爱描写。包括拳交情节。并且此时的Charles是处于孕期即将生产的时候。在生育前以及生育时都有着性爱描写。  
> 3，有详细生育情节描写。  
> 4，作者们表示：大多数哺乳类动物会进行Afterbirth/Placenta-eating。也是就生产后食用胎盘。作者们有着一点诡异的小癖好以及糟糕的幽默感，因为这个AU可以写这个情节…于是她们就听从了自己的内心。如果对此情节反感者，慎入!!!另外，由于此情节在文章的最后，如果只想跳过此情节的，将会设置一个预警分隔线，阅读到此处可结束对本文的阅读。  
> 请仔细阅读预警再开始对本文的阅读。如果对以上预警有不适者!!!慎入!!!

Just Kidding  
咩咩坠地  
作者：Red, velvetcadence  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

正文：  
他们在一起度过的第一个夏天平和又愉快，一段长长的充满愉悦的交配时节，弥补了浪费掉的时光。第一个秋天比较手忙脚乱是因为要赶紧找个合适的巢穴，还有接下来的搬搬挪挪。第一个冬天美好地揭开了序幕，一点温柔的小雪花，一个温暖暖的壁炉，还有一个在他刚起步的家庭里安定下来的satyr。

 

而在冬天的尾声中，雪持续下了好一段时间，他们没有任何访客，于是他至少把手头所有的书读了两遍。Charles觉得好无聊啊。

 

而且好胖。他非常的胖，非常的无聊，这两样都是Erik的错。

 

他把自己从床上拽起来，碰着了Erik的腿。

 

“嗯，”Erik哼哼着，没法清醒到能说出更多。幸运的混蛋，Charles嘟囔着。他自己的睡眠一晚上中断了七次，总是同一个原因，而且他不得不勉强在蹄子上摇摇欲坠地撑着自己。

 

Erik连翻身都好像不需要做。Erik睡得香甜。Erik还有劲腰——一段可笑的瘦腰。Charles花了两秒来瞪视Erik的背面，他身体劲瘦的曲线和尾巴优雅的长度。Charles甚至都不觉得他自己的尾巴还在那儿。它现在无疑已被脂肪淹没了。

 

他们的巢穴外面寒冷刺骨，霜在地面上结得厚厚的。他快步小跑到Erik每天早上做记号的小基石后面，然后蹲下。弯腰简直是一场斗争，在每一次他需要这么做的时候。他不像他没有肚子的时候那么柔软了，这个念头使他恼怒起来。怀孕令他脚步蹒跚，而后仰着走路来平衡他的体重则是对脊椎的折磨。抖抖索索地，Charles把鼻子更深地埋进脖子上捂着的围巾，那上面充满着他和Erik的气味。不想溅上一屁股泥水，他小心地站起来，然后在回窝之前把蹄子上的雪跺掉。

 

他回来的时候Erik几乎动都没动弹，Charles吁了口气，恼火地抖抖耳朵。现在他的膀胱空了，其他需求变得更为突出。储粮绰绰有余，足够他们度过严冬，但是Charles是渴望着某些不能吃的东西。

 

他想要Erik的拳头在他身体里而且他现在就要。

 

他的配偶对他曳着步回巢无意识地做出反应，在床上让出地方即使床铺已经大得够四个人睡了。Charles感觉他也许胖得够上两个，所以Erik对于大窝的远见真是明智。他抱着satyr，把身体倚向他，把鼻子埋在Erik腋下，那儿麝香味最浓。他最喜欢的睡觉姿势之一是把Erik的二头肌当头枕，让气味和强壮的四肢一起围绕着自己，孩子在他们之间被他们俩的脊背保护着。

 

“Erik，”他喃喃着，捏他配偶的下巴，手指在satyr胡须底下蜷曲着。Charles作为faun有更多的毛发，但是更软，更柔；大多是为了给因孕期而运动越来越少的身体起到隔热作用。Satyr不需要丰厚浓密的毛发，但是他们很多都选择在冬天留长胡须然后在春天剪掉。这都归于实用性。在春天雄性们发着情竖着角疯狂乱跑，长胡须显然是个弱势，使得一个satyr会被拽着下巴。冬天没有这样的危险，所有人都困在窝里。而且天气还很冷，Charles发现他喜欢那样子，胡须茂密地长在Erik嘴和下巴的周围。

 

“Erik，”他这次小小地抱怨了一下，他的手在satyr胸口的毛发上轻拍。正是夜的末梢，在冬天这跟白天没什么不同，不过他的配偶应该对Charles的需要更敏感一点点。Charles把脸颊贴在Erik脖子根儿上，小心地不让角挂到皮肤上。他的手探下去越过satyr的肚脐到达老二歇息的地方，美妙得热乎地在他手中柔软沉睡着。

 

Erik翻了翻身，然后，伴随着伸懒腰和嘟哝，臀部往Charles手里一个轻顶。当Charles抬眼一瞥，好嘛，他还是睡得一塌糊涂。

 

荒谬，Charles想，难不成satyr还会冬眠。他温柔地握着，向下掬起Erik沉重的蛋蛋，拢过两腿之间的毛发。Erik的阴茎变粗了，Charles往后挪了挪，想看看。即使对Charles的需求来说连一根阴茎都是完全不必要的——他仍然喜爱它当Erik那样要他，像正在时节的雄兽发情地操干即使当他的配偶怀孕且不在发情期，但是最近Charles总渴求着拳头的扩张——那让他湿润，看着这个。包皮被撑起，顶端渐渐长大直到Erik红润的老二开始变硬。

 

舔着嘴唇，Charles坚定地撸动着，需要看见Erik的大家伙从深色毛发中完全站起来的景象。毫无疑问，当他听到Erik笑了的时候。

 

“就不能等我起来吗，”Erik说，声音带着睡意的沙哑。听起来并没有真的被打扰到，尽管如此，他还是探下去拍了拍Charles鼓胀的部分。

 

被抓到偷看让Charles脸红了，但另一方面他还没到羞愧的地步。把他自己又挪近了，他把头玩笑地拱着Erik。“起来正是我在努力的，亲爱的，”他满意地说道。

 

Erik哈了一声好像他没法暗自欣赏Charles的幽默感。

 

“我看出来了，”他说道。他的老二现在半硬着，Charles握着柱身转而到敏感的顶部画着圈，形成狭小的通道方便Erik的阴茎滑入。Charles向他微笑起来，又舔着他的嘴唇，这次是为了引人注意。

 

“Erik，”Charles又恳求了一次。既然Erik决定加入到派对中来，他不妨还是恰当地询问一下。他又把脸贴着Erik的胸膛摩擦起来并竖起了他的尾巴。“我需要你的手。”

 

Charles听到Erik的呼吸停了一下，像是他受惊了。

 

他不应该。在最近的几天，Charles时常要求这个。之前挺好的，Erik拳头的挤压总是让他战栗，毛发湿透，但是现在好像是他的身体需要这个。他的臀部感觉松弛，像他的骨盆正在打开。当然，那是确实在发生着的。

 

搁在他身上的手收紧了，Charles拉了拉Erik。已经有好一阵子Charles没能躺平，而Erik已经习惯用侧姿或后入式给Charles性爱和拳交有一段时间了。“现在，”他命令，Erik爆发出一声喘不过气来的大笑。

 

“贪心的小母羊，”当Charles扯他过来使粗壮的腿跨坐开来时低吼出声。他倾身过来，把Charles困在双臂之间，Charles因为兴奋而咩咩直叫。Erik冲刺了一次，将阴茎在Charles怀孕的腹部上画着圈，他的鼻孔翕张着。

 

“如果你逗我玩，我就坐在你身上，”Charles发号施令，Erik邪笑着在他肩膀上咬了一口。

 

“你会得到你想要的，”Erik说。他一只手充满占有欲地抚过Charles身侧，向下凝视着他伴侣的新曲线。“首先，让我闻闻。”

 

叹着气，Charles点了点头。

 

Erik越来越少地标记他。令Charles失望的是，自Erik更多把尿液浪费在一些愚蠢的石头上已经有一阵子。Satyr会变成那样，Charles已经听说了，在生产临近的时候。他们更加护巢，一旦当一只faun开始呆在家里，那么领土就从“配偶”转到了“配偶和整个可恶的巢穴。”然后他们就变得像Erik现在这样，对有着纯净奶味和湿湿的faun充满占有欲。

 

Erik吻了他，又深入又饥渴，在他开始向下闻之前。从颧骨到脖子到锁骨，Erik嗅着他，Charles还保持着耐心。有点傻乎乎的，老实说——相当傻，对这整个拳交的玩意来说——但是它很甜蜜。许多faun抱怨这个，但是Charles从来不介意他的伴侣的怪癖。

 

特别是从Erik把它变得物有所值时。迅速伏到Charles的胸部，Erik做了个深呼吸，然后咬上Charles右胸的饱满。

 

“噢，”Charles叫出来。像所有其他的那样，他的胸脯变得越来越重，满满的疼痛意味着他正为他的孩子储备着第一餐。匪夷所思地想到只是上一个春天，他还几乎完全没有呢。

 

在Erik的注意下，他开始渗出液体。像大多数的faun，在怀孕的最后一个月Charles已经在分泌乳汁，他习惯了那使得Erik疯狂。对那景象低吼着，Erik拧他左边的乳头，拽着，好得到一股乳汁喷出。抵着他的大腿，Charles能感觉到Erik完全硬起来了，他磨蹭着，同时他转过头去贪婪地吸吮着Charles的胸部。

 

飘飘欲仙的感觉。Charles很少再用他的乳汁毁掉巢穴的皮毛，自从Erik老是想要。通常Charles会让Erik吸尽他的乳汁，但是现在这很烦人。在Erik仅仅咽了一口后，Charles抓着他的角把他搡开，当Erik迷乱地朝上看到了Charles亮出牙齿。

 

“Charles？”Erik问，相当困惑地。说实在的，Charles自己也觉得自己举动很奇怪，但是他只是摇了摇头忽略过去了。毕竟，Charles已经等Erik的拳头等得太久。

 

“继续，做完，”他抱怨着，抬起一条大腿催促Erik。

 

就一秒，看起来Erik好像打算争论。但是他似乎摆脱了这个想法，同样，在吻遍Charles的腹部和更低处之前。

 

一旦Erik挤进他腿间，Charles就将大腿分得更开，尽他所能地显出他的小穴。Erik叹息着，用一种低沉，无助的声音。Charles不能越过他的腹部看到，但他在感觉到Erik的手指抵着他，分开他的小穴时呻吟出声。

 

Erik舌头的第一次舔触使他呻吟。Erik舔过他的小穴，Charles几乎开始求他认真地享用他，不要这种戏弄——但是Erik只是开始闻他。

 

继续闻他。

 

不是说Erik以前没有像这样闻过他，但是那真是一个尴尬的时刻。慌慌张张的，Charles感觉他的脸随着Erik继续保持着的动作变红了，然后正当他打算说点什么的时候Erik突然坐了起来。

 

一个担忧的表情浮现在他脸上。

 

“Charles，”他说，然后他像是失语了。

 

Charles挑起一边眉毛。

 

“你，唔，”Erik开始，蹙着眉头。“你还好吧？”

 

生气地喘着气，Charles用一只蹄子推推他。

 

“不好，”他说，“因为你没在拳交我。现在，来吧，我们继续。”

 

如果有什么区别的话，Erik看起来慌里慌张了。

 

“我不能！Charles，你正在——生产(*)。”(*注：kidding：开玩笑，也有山羊产羔的意思。)

 

“我当然不在开玩笑，”Charles抱怨。“我一直在和蔼地要求——”

 

“不，不是那个。我是说，你在下崽的下崽。我不能拳交你，那是，”Erik把尾巴垂下，听起来挺绝望，“好吧，孩子。”

 

Charles眨眨眼，直盯着他。当Charles确实知道他族群里有faun声称他们的配偶比他们更早知道生产的时间，这概念听起来挺稀奇的。

 

直到现在Charles还是那么认为的。Erik也许认为他闻到了什么，但是如果Charles打算产出来什么比如崽儿什么的，他会知道的。

 

“Erik，我绝对不是在下崽，同样。所以，”他说，攥着Erik的腕子，“做吧。拜托？”

 

好费劲地一通哄骗，不过Erik最后勉强同意了，被Charles大大的蓝眼睛和敦促的轻声细语诱惑了。当最后他以最下流的热情迎向Erik的拳头时安慰他可笑的伴侣是值得的。

 

“哦，是的，亲爱的，是的，”Charles恬不知耻地欢愉哼出声，移动着他的腿好让Erik能放进东西来。他的乳头胀痛着，尽管它们不再渗出什么，即使它们确实又重又满。

 

还有一些其它的什么，尽管Charles不是完全确定什么在发生。所有的东西都变得模糊，他神思恍惚。他就是喜欢拳头对他做的，在他最脆弱的部位扩张。那几乎是精神层面的他的每一条神经在Erik热情的关注下如何被点亮，他感觉甚至离他的配偶更近了，塞得满满的赤裸地敞开着。他相信Erik不会伤到他，中心思想是——Charles一辈子都被教导着找到一个satyr来交配生子是最大的快乐，Erik是一个完美的对象。

 

绝对是完美的对象，当Erik揉着他的小穴并把Charles送入一段长长的高潮的时候，Charles头晕眼花地想到。他不是十分确定是什么时候拳头抽了出去而Erik的阴茎放了进来，但是他确实记得抬起身紧搂着他配偶的肩膀，看着他脖子上绷紧的肌肉,当他保持不把重量压在Charles上并转移到他撑在faun上方的手臂上面。他很小心，但是他也不委屈他自己，很快他的臀部抖动着，把种子撒入Charles的小穴冲击着子宫。

 

那让Charles激动起来，想着他交配的是一个又能操又勇猛的satyr还把他操怀孕了。他的手伸过去紧握Erik毛茸茸的屁股，使他深深地埋在他里面

 

“Charles？”Erik喘着气，听起来惊恐不已。

 

“该…该死，”Charles咬着嘴唇当一股涓涓细痛揪紧他的腹部，

 

“Charles！怎么了？”

 

“没事，”Charles试图忽略它，用他的蹄子使Erik保持原地然后揉搓着腹部紧绷的皮肤。

 

“我还好。”

 

“你听起来真的不太好。我真的觉得你是要生了。”

 

“你肯定会知道的，当我开始冲你大叫的时候，傻伙计。”

 

“我还是应该从你身上下来。”

 

“待着，”Charles喘着气，Erik冲他皱着眉头，但是他没有拒绝，把他的重心从围着Charles的手臂上换到坐着的脚跟上。他按Charles喜欢的方式小小抽插了几下，摇摆动作令faun平息下来进入一种奇怪的半昏睡的状态。说实话，过去的几天里Charles腹部已有过几次奇怪的小阵痛，据说是正常的。在他怀孕期间他也经历过几次。他记得第一次发生时的惊慌失措，他的肚子几乎是浑圆的，想着他可能伤到了他的小羊咩咩。他们在那儿，不论如何，Erik闻到最多的是健康和成长。

 

过了一会儿，当另一股疼痛围绕着他的子宫时Charles再度醒来。

 

Erik可能终究是对的。

 

他的伴侣还在操着他，尽管又缓慢又悠闲。一会儿之前他为了舒适把他们翻成了侧位，Charles庆幸他已经在床上不然他就得因为产前宫缩如此强烈而跪爬着了。

 

“Charles？你还好吗？”

 

当Erik的手盖上他的肚脐他吞咽了一下。

 

“孩子要出来了，”他实事求是地说。Erik把额头轻磕在他的颈背上。

 

“我告诉过你了。”

 

当Erik抽身退开，Charles就马上探下去摸了摸自己，感觉到湿润柔软的甬道马上就要作为他孩子的通道。并不比平时感觉大了多少，他突然担心起他们要怎么从这么小的一个开口生出来。

 

“别起来，Charles。”

 

“我很好。”他简单地告诉Erik，对告诉该做什么的感觉焦躁不安。年长的faun们告诉过他们分娩会持续得像没有尽头而他大概不应该杀掉珍贵的伴侣（不管有多想）。

 

Erik给他拿来一木杯的清水，那是他们找到这个洞穴后他为他们最先雕刻的东西之一。那冷得Charles能明显感觉到水流下到胃里他稍稍抖了一下，发出呜呜的哀鸣在床上蜷成一团等着下一次的宫缩。

 

“有什么我能为你做的吗？”

 

“你可以站到后面去别来回瞎晃，”Charles恼怒地抖着一只耳朵。“也许弄点热水准备襁褓。”

 

当Erik充分地忙活起来，Charles开始自由地准备起铺盖来，把它这样堆那样堆。他和Erik的气味浸透了皮毛还有他们多个季节收集的各种软和的织物，这对他们的小羊羔会是个蛮好的地方，他们将认识的第一个真正的家。同样的，这必须做得完美。进行这个动作有一点困难，但是Charles可以忍着不适确信毛皮完全堆好了所有东西各就各位。

 

又一次宫缩。Charles无助地叫着，Erik抛下手头做的一切奔到他身边来。

 

“Erik，”他喘着气，”我可能就要冲你尖叫了。”

 

“随便叫，我亲爱的。”

Charles在窝里挪换着位置——先是仰躺着，然后是侧躺，最后用手和膝盖撑着，这个姿势让他能够感觉到重力在帮助他打开。他明显感觉到他的体液打湿了他的软毛，持续流淌的液体在为生产做着准备。当Erik试着靠近时他对他露出了牙齿，因疼痛嚎叫着。当一个宫缩结束后，他急切寻求着satyr，寻求着他的安慰。

 

Erik首先用湿布擦拭他的脸，清理着他使他冷静下来。Erik的紧张没有对保持Charles冷静起多大作用，但是宫缩间隙被搂着还是感觉很好。他呼吸着，Erik的手放在他的侧面，在斜偎在他身边之前。

 

阵痛开始已经有几个小时了，正在以越来越小的时间间隔发作着。他的头和胸靠在Erik的膝盖上，享受着按摩，把鼻子拱在充满Erik气味的皮毛里。satyr用指甲轻柔地从颈部至尾骨拢过Charles的背部。Charles的反应是脊椎一个轻微的拱起弧度，他的尾巴翘着。

 

“真的吗？现在？”

 

“你能检查一下吗？孩子在里面吗？”

 

Charles很愿意自己来，但他自己的手臂就只能伸那么长。他确定Erik知道他的后穴里面感觉更好，不论如何。它的确感觉…比Erik第一次拳交他时松了不少。他耐心地等着当Erik小心地探触子宫口。感觉并没有什么特别不一样的，一些模糊的不带疼痛的压感，所以他不是很确定当Erik的手收回的时候他找到了什么，分泌物湿哒哒的。

 

“离现在不会太久了，Charles。”

 

好像是证明一样，一次宫缩揪紧了他的腹部。Charles咩咩叫着埋进Erik的大腿，几乎是哀鸣。他能听到Erik在他上面喃喃安抚着他，但是仅仅当Erik的拇指勾到他体内的那一点上时疼痛开始混着欢愉。他的其它手指梳着Charles的绒毛按压着他的小穴。faun摇摆着迎合他，当他的子宫又收缩的时候试图在节奏里迷失自己。

 

想要继续的欲望变得越来越难以忽视。Charles呻吟和后压着，Erik用手指画圈的动作真的有帮助到，动作平和而令人安慰。所有其他的关于分娩的事感觉艰难又亢长。他的背因为蜷曲的姿势疼痛，而且他的膝盖颤抖得好像不能够承受他的重量。仍然，他前后摆动身体，迎合着Erik的指引。这像是做爱，只是多了肚子里附加的必须要产出的重量的负担。即使在不适的情况下，还是令人性奋，而他软软地咩着。

 

Erik不停地揉搓着他的小穴，倾身过去亲吻他的肩膀。

 

“你真不可思议，”他说。听起来他由衷地对Charles在忍受着分娩而感动同时困惑于Charles怎么保持着尾巴竖起。Erik将一根手指指尖滑进去，然后在Charles松软的洞口里轻轻戳刺。

 

气喘吁吁地，Charles用身体的摆动在Erik的手上操着自己。几乎——间断的宫缩痛而剧烈，当他高潮时从小穴到子宫有扩散而来的快感——他们给予了最小却最棒的安慰作用。

 

“来吧，Charles，”Erik私语道，轻得在手指发出的啧啧水声下几乎听不到，“为我高潮吧，美丽的母羊。”

 

“噢，”Charles呻吟道，手紧紧握住Erik的大腿。另一次短暂的液体爆发涌在了他两腿之间已经湿乎乎的床铺上，当收缩-放松的高潮构成了一个完整的宫缩时他大喊了出来。“Erik！”他叫着，尖利而恐慌。

 

感觉——感觉像一些东西进入他，疼痛突然就变得更糟了。Erik吓了一跳，用空着的那只手紧紧搂着Charles嗅着他的耳朵。他没有把手指拿出来的唯一原因就是因为Charles夹得他太紧了。

 

“Erik，Erik…我得使劲，”他啜泣着，Erik轻柔地捏着他的颈背，一个使他配偶镇定下来的紧张尝试。

 

“等等，让我来——”

 

Erik调整手直到他又能把整只手放进Charles里面。现在挤压变得难捱，他已经太满了。当Erik小心翼翼地进入的时候，他深呼吸着，空气从鼻腔里呼入又呼出。又一次，Charles说不出Erik在里面是个什么感觉，但是不论如何那令Erik的呼吸停止了并突然把手抽出来了。

 

“挺好的，”Erik说。他听起来蛮恐慌的，一点也不像那个Charles曾经见过的把一只两倍于他的雄鹿撂倒在地上的satyr。“进行下一步，好吗？用力推。”

 

Charles不屑一顾地喷了喷鼻。“我知道，我告诉你我会的，”他抱怨着。好像一个satyr能知道点关于生孩子的什么事儿似的。Erik多爱抚了他一会儿，不甚细心地拭去流得他背部和尾巴上到处都是的粘液，当Charles反复轻摆着，等着他的子宫再次收缩。

 

“我该走开，”Erik说，紧张不已。他挪到Charles下面，然后停下。“除非你需要我在这？”

 

仍然反复变化着姿势，Charles想了一秒。他想让Erik呆在他在的地方，同时有他皮毛令人安心的气味围绕着Charles的脸。同时他知道Erik想在他后面来接生小羊，来接着他们的宝宝当他们初来这个世界，如果他呆着不动真的没什么危险。窝里是软软的而且厚墩墩地铺满毛皮，为一只刚出生的小羊筑得很完美。而且Charles不是一只脆弱的faun。faun惯于独自生产——或者接近的情况，仅靠着一只愚蠢satyr的无用支持——自古以来。宝宝被生在床上会完全安全的，但是Erik的紧张和担忧…

 

Charles叹气，将头轻轻抵在Erik的胃部。

 

“继续，”他说，试着不要在Erik火急火燎地跑到他身下，几乎是跑着蹲到他抬起的臀部那儿时笑出来。有时候最好就纵容下怪癖，他想，让自己舒舒服服地抵在巢穴一边。就在恰到好处的时候——几乎是立刻，他绝望地抓住堆积的毛皮和他秋天缝制的草枕。

 

又叫起来，他几乎感觉不到Erik的手，当他因为宫缩绷紧时坚定地在他背部低处摩挲。他身体所有的肌肉都精疲力竭，但是现在他不得不用坚强的意志来用力生产。他甚至不能呼吸，当他不断猛地用力的时候他只能发出低低的咕噜声，试图把孩子弄出来。

 

“很好，”Erik低语道，跟他真正在帮忙一样。他的手游移过来稳住Charles结实并收缩着的腹部。“用力。”

 

“什么——”Charles喘息着，当他用力地时候连空气似乎都绷紧着，“见鬼的你觉得我在干嘛呢？”

 

Erik回以一个虚弱的笑容，然后他又开始动作，一只手好奇地压着Charles的小穴。他体内的压力现在是极大的痛苦。

 

“我觉得你在做一件伟大的事，就是这样，”他说道，然后Charles随着压力冲击又间歇开始哭起来。

 

“噢，”Erik耳语道。他的手在Charles撑开的穴道内颤抖着，不管他的另一只手到了什么地方，Charles感觉不到了。安静地，他能听到Erik喃喃软语赞美古老的众神还有——他？

 

“Erik？”他在哭泣中勉强喊道。宫缩结束了，但是感觉像他被劈开了，而他甚至无法转过去看一看。他的心因为筋疲力尽和惧怕咚咚直跳——那儿是个小faun吗？为什么他听不到他们咩咩叫？

 

“嘘，没事。没事，Charles，神啊——你得再努把力，你做得很好，头已经出来了，我帮你——”Erik忙乱地说，显然试图表现得没那么恐慌，在另一次绞痛袭遍全身，令他的背部和胃部紧绷之前Charles尽力地深吸了一口气。

 

他喘息着紧绷着，所有的肌肉都为了迎接宝宝而工作着。Erik发出了一声心神不宁的声音，但是Charles所能集中精力做到的只是随着漫长疼痛的撕裂感和突如其来的湿意大喊，当挺过去之后他能听到它，一些些微恼怒的咩声。

 

Charles委顿在侧，气喘吁吁地扭过身子去看。宝宝已经被包在毛皮里，Erik那么温柔地抱着他。他看上去就像在努力忍着不要哭出来，Charles擦一下自己的脸颊，看着Erik轻柔地抱着幼崽让他窝在一只手臂以便他能用早就准备好的刀子把脐带割断。

 

他简直无法相信。

 

“一个小faun，”Erik说，当Charles伸手时把襁褓递过去。他不需要说出来，两只小小雏角得位置立刻已经说明了，而——Charles露出笑容，抱着他的小faun，笑着看着它一凑近他胸膛就停止了嘟嘟囔囔。

 

“欢迎，”他轻声说，吻着它还湿润的小额头。faun幼崽冲他眨着眼，眼睛深邃而且认真的可爱。Charles解开一点皮毛于是faun幼崽温暖地凑在他身上，仔细地端详着它。

 

除非他长大到能说话否则他不会知道这个faun是男孩还是女孩，也许从现在开始数要两三年。但是它完全地完美，一个有着红棕的毛发的美丽的小faun幼崽，颜色比他自己的要深一点，它的蹄子还覆着新生儿白色柔软的覆盖物。Charles用一根手指划过它脊背软软的绒毛到小小的尾根。完美，他再次想。有这样十全十美的造物简直是不可置信的——一个faun！——他生出来的，在羊崽拱他胸部时满意地叹息着。

 

现在分娩的痛苦已经大大减轻，他更意识到他的乳头的疼痛。它们喷薄待发，恼人的沉重。他很高兴——他想要他的小家伙吃掉所有他能产出的奶——不过那的确令人愉悦放松当幼崽终于一口咬上开始喂食，在第一口稀薄的奶咽下去时用他的小鼻子软软地咩咩叫起来。Charles咩回去，温暖和完全满足地，当他感觉Erik凑近时他懒洋洋地露出牙齿。

 

那是一种原始本能，一种有着更多意义而Charles现在明白是怎么回事的本能。早些时候他把Erik从胸口推开，他感到疑惑来着，但是所有faun都知道为了幼崽保护食物是多么重要。satyr可以非常贪婪，没有什么比满含生育气息的faun和哺乳期faun的奶汁更令他们喜爱的了，所以一个faun在生产后和他的伴侣搏斗是很自然的。

 

Erik举起手，Charles冲他怀疑地皱着眉头。他有点负罪感——Erik是个千依百顺的伴侣，他也许就是想近距离看看他们的新幼崽——但是他斗不过本能。

 

“我不会那样的，”Erik保证道。他好奇地挪动，给Charles时间来反应如果他需要的话。又一次绞痛袭击了他的胃部，他畏缩着。

 

尽管他很肯定注意到了，Erik没有试着去够他他，对Charles作为新妈妈的本能很谨慎。“我还是得检查一下——看你状况如何。”

 

的确，他的胃部还是看着圆鼓鼓的坚实得可以有另一个宝宝。Charles防卫性地窝在看顾的幼崽周围点点头。

 

跪在他后面，Erik用一只手捂在Charles腹部上，向下压，感觉他的子宫。随着压力引起另一次尖锐的宫缩令Charles畏缩起来。

 

Erik带着歉意低语。

 

“你得再开始使劲。”

 

现在他已经做过一次了，Charles完全不想再经历一次，特别是有一个小家伙在他手臂里。他烦恼地咩着，Erik跪回去又到了Charles两腿之间，吻着一条湿润的大腿内侧。

 

“这会容易一些，”Erik保证，好像他很懂似的。他舔过Charles小穴过于撑开的软肉，带着安慰和温柔。“你做得非常好，只要再多用几次力。”

 

现在被Erik舔吮感觉出奇的好，毫不在意血液和生产的杂乱，而他的初生子被哺育着。Charles呻吟着咬紧牙关，因为感觉如此淫乱而脸红起来，只是在他的子宫收缩时叫喊起来。

 

宫缩感觉更加强烈了，强烈两倍。那甚至感觉他不需要跪起来，仿佛他的整个身体围着他子宫收缩。

 

它会那样，老一辈告诉他当他一开始的时候就会变得真的很大。抚育第一个会能帮助生出第二和第三个，他们说，而他因为想到他可能还得再做这个几乎要啜泣了。

 

Erik坐起来，用一只手支撑着弯着的腿鼓励他全力以赴。他使劲了，当他浑身每个部件都挣扎绷紧着而同时他依旧十分温柔地搂着小崽儿感觉有点奇怪。仅仅用力推了两下Erik就露齿而笑，说着“很好，Charles，继续，”Charles坐起来检查他胃部的鼓起。

 

在他双腿之间，Erik捧着他第二个孩子的头部。带着精疲力竭的泪痕咧嘴笑，Charles使出吃奶的劲儿。他用他所有余下的力气用力生，看着，当他们的孩子在Erik手中出生时啜泣出声。

 

尽管这一个带着血迹出来所以很难说出确切的颜色，他是有点苍白的毛色有条小satyr的鞭子似的尾巴。他没哭直到Erik把它卷在一张软软的皮毛里擦净污物，那令小家伙哭了出来。Charles倚了回去，累得除了勉强伸手够他的小satyr外没法做别的什么了。

 

Erik不高兴了，但是在剪断脐带之后他把小家伙端正地安放在Charles的胸膛。打着呵欠，当satyr宝宝开始吃奶时Charles放松地迷糊起来，完全脱力了。Erik再次摸索他的胃部，但是他没找着别的孩子，感谢老天。他安顿在Charles身后，一只手覆着Charles皱缩的腹部，轻柔美妙地低声向他的新家庭吟唱。

 

Charles打了好长一会儿盹儿，静静地被Erik在后背暖着而宝宝们熟睡地依偎着他。他几乎把生产后的小抽筋都睡过去了而Erik小心地给他按摩直到结束，温柔地把他的毛皮清理干净。

 

分娩的骚动之后巢穴又暖和又安静。双胞胎的鼻子拱着他的皮肤，把他拱醒要吃的，他转身把他们舒适地安置在胸口上。迟钝地，他注意到香料诱人的味儿和Erik的缺席还有他那边的木碗，盛得满满的。卧在枕头上，他等着双胞胎吃完再吃自己那份。当他牛饮清水时小家伙们舒适地呆在他膝上的襁褓中，他仍然因为长时间的脱力而焦渴着，嗅探着，他环顾着巢穴。还是有干掉的血迹和滑液在他身下的皮毛上，尽管那已经是Erik能清理到的最干净的程度。在火堆那儿，一只壶咻咻叫着，肉的味道挺奇怪不过药草的味道熟悉又美味。哪也看不到Erik，但是Charles怀疑他没走多远。他保持着坐姿，欣赏着腿上的小襁褓，任由他的胃咕噜直响一边等着Erik回来。

 

可以想见的，他没有离开太久。一会儿，Erik进来小窝，把雪从蹄子上跺下去。他拿着他的弓箭和一只新鲜宰杀的冬鹅，他看到伴侣醒来时笑了直奔Charles身边。

 

“你看起来不错，”Erik说，倾身去亲吻他的面颊。Charles微笑仰头回吻Erik然后赞赏地看那鹅。

 

“我感觉好多了，”他承认。“可是看看你，那家伙真大个儿。这就给你的孩子们捕猎去了，在他们还没断奶的时候？”

 

Erik用鼻子顶顶他一只角的根部，闻嗅着。“我得确保他们的妈妈吃饱，不是吗？足够好得产出足够的——喔，”他轻喊着，把他的手从Charles胸脯上拿下来揉了揉肩膀上被咬的地方。

 

“规矩点，”Charles警告道。Erik看上去有点失望，至少，Charles放过他转向扫向冒着水蒸气的壶。“现在，你不是说要把我喂饱——”

 

站了起来，Erik在手臂上平衡着那只鹅以便他能拿到Charles那的木杯。“是的，我的王，”他说道，走回洞穴中心处。很快，他把鹅放到一边把弓挂起来，然后倒好Charles的水还在那个粗制的碗里放了一些汤。

 

Charles坐起身来，看着他带着食物过来。那还是有点古怪，不过他已经饿得不行而且那不像——

 

“吃下去吧，这是特地为你做的。能帮助体力恢复，还能催奶。”

 

——等等。

 

Charles瞪着碗，然后看向Erik的脸，皱着眉头。他还是把双胞胎抱在手里，正打算把他们递给Erik好吃些食物，但是现在他发现他不太确定自己要吃下去的是什么。

 

“Erik，”他说，疑心重重地盯着供给他的食物。没有什么明显的怪异之处。就看起来是汤，切碎的根茎和小块肉，但是他接受了足够的教育对于首次生产所有satyr都会给伴侣做的冬季汤里有什么一清二楚。那一点也没有帮助，知道所有老一辈说那对恢复精力和催乳有多么好。“这不是我想的那个。对吗？”

 

Erik给他一个眼神，像是他不明白为什么Charles这么疑心大作。

 

“我不明白，你觉得这是什么？人肉？没那么幸运，就是普通的东西。来吧，吃下去，你知道这会令你好过一些。”

 

叹了口气，Charles调整着双胞胎，怀疑他是否能以某种方法摆脱这个。Erik把碗放在他跟前，跪坐在一边。

 

汤里的碎肉看起来很不对劲。

 

“这是我身上的！”他试着，绝望地。够着双胞胎，Erik笑了。他非常小心，把他们抱起来时他们都没醒。

 

“你永远都不会有我担心的那些难题。”他说。

 

叹了口气，Charles不情愿地拿起碗。“别装傻。你知道那是不同的。”让Erik在身上标记或者射在身上，那是一回事。

 

吃他自己的胎盘？他的鼻子皱起来，当Erik用鼻子磨蹭着他的耳朵的时候他把他搡开。

 

“亲爱的，那没那么糟糕。”

 

“你试过了？”他问，挑起一边眉毛。传统上来说，不许那么做。那是禁止的，只能由新妈妈食用，但是——Charles忍不住因为Erik还以的一个迟疑的耸肩感到安心。

 

“我还能怎么调味一餐饭呢，”他嘟囔道，Charles咧开嘴笑了。除开他对他伴侣所期待的一切，还总能有些小惊喜——他引以为傲的烹饪，还有他看起来有多么美好，他抱着他们的宝宝的时候。

 

“好吧，那么，”Charles说，举起碗来，“敬健康和家庭。”

完


End file.
